Milo
|Promo= |Promo2= }} Handlung Paralleluniversum: Ein Mann namens Milo Stanfield beobachtet konzentriert den Straßenverkehr in New York. Dann geht er über die Straße, ignoriert dabei die auf ihn zufahrenden Autos und stellt einen Kugelschreiber auf einen Briefkasten. Nun geht er davon. Als ein Auto an dem Briefkasten vorbeifährt fällt der Kugelschreiber auf den Boden. Ein Mann, der vor einem Cafe sitzt, steht auf und bückt sich nach dem Kugelschreiber. Ein Radfahrer versucht ihm auszuweichen und stürtzt in einen Obststand. Ein Bus fährt an den beiden Männern vorbei und der Busfahrer widmet dem Geschehen kurz seine Aufmerksamkeit. Dabei übersieht er eine rote Ampel und überfährt eine Frau. Olivia tritt heut wieder ihren aktiven Dienst bei der Fringe-Division an und wird von Charlie Francis freudig empfangen. Die Beiden werden von Broyles und Walter beobachtet. Broyles bestätigt dem Minister, dass sich Olivia vollkommen wie Bolivia verhält, fragt aber nochmals was der Zweck des Tausches war. Walternativ erzählt ihm, dass es Olivia gelingt, ohne Schaden zu nehmen zwischen den beiden Universen hin und her zu riesen. Wenn man ihre Fähigkeit erlernen kann, kann man auch anfangen, sich gegen die andere Seite zu verteidigen. Sollte sich aber Olivias neue Identität sich nicht durchsetzen, wird Olivia getötet. Olivia und Charlie fahren mit weiteren Agents zum Unfallort. Charlie klärt während der Fahrt das Team über die Lage auf. Da in den letzen Tagen schon mehrere solcher Unfälle passiert sind, halten die Prüfer dies für eine statistische Anomalie. Charlie bittet Olivia fortzufahren, da er wegen der Spinnentiere in seinem Blut Schmerzen bekommt und sich seine Medizin injizieren muss. Lincoln Lee trifft ebenfalls am Unfallort ein, hat jedoch nur ein paar Stunden Zeit, bis er wieder in die Hochdruckkammer muss. Olivia entschuldigt sich bei ihm, da sie ihn vor ein paar Wochen mit einer Waffe bedroht hat. Lincoln findet auf der Straße den Kugelschreiber und Olivia und Charlie sind verblüfft ihn zu sehen, da Stifte schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt werden. Den Agents fällt auf, dass der Kugelschreiber eine Kettenreaktion auslöste, die zu dem Unfalltod der Frau führte. Auf der anderen Straßenseite sieht Oliva auf einmal Peter, der dann plötzlich wieder verschwunden ist. Ein weiterer Unfall ereignet sich und wieder liegt ein Kugelschreiber am Unfallort. Doch dieses Mal gibt es keine Toten. Olivia fällt in der Menschenmenge auf der Brücke Milo auf. Sie rennt zu ihm und will ihn festnehmen. Doch Milo wirft ein Fahrrad von der Brücke auf die Straße sodass diesem ein Lastwagen ausweichen muss. Milo springt aufs dach des Lastwagens und entkommt zufrieden. Zuhause erwartet ihn seine Schwester Madeline, die sich große Sorgen um ihn macht. Sie hatte ihn bei einer Studie angemeldet, damit sich sein Verstand verbessert, doch nun ist er zu intelligent geworden und kann mit seinen Schlussfolgerungen in die Zukunft sehen. Lincoln hat es im letzten Moment in die Hochdruckkammer geschafft und Charlie und Olivia begeben sich in die Klinik, in der Milo behandelt wurde. Doktor Levine erwartet sie dort und klärt sie über die Studien auf. Den Testpersonen mit schweren Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten wird ein neues Medikament verabreicht, welches ihre Intelligenz in nur kurzer Zeit enorm steigert. Milo war bei den Versuchen sehr erfolgreich. Beispielsweise konnte er die Nachkommer stellen der Zahl Phi aus dem Gedächtnis bis in den Hunderterbereich aufschreiben. Nach Beendigung der Studie werden die Testpersonen, welche lediglich mit Kugelschreibern schreiben, in den Ausgangszustand versetzt. Spezielle Pfleger sorgen dafür, falls sich die Testpersonen dagegen währen. Milo sorgt jedoch für den Unfalltod der auf ihn angesetzten Personen. In der Klinik sieht Olivia für einen kuren Augenblick den Walter der anderen Seite, der dann plötzlich wieder verschwindet. Olivia und Charlie begeben sich nun zu Milos Schwester und befragen sie. Während sich Charlie im Haus umsieht, erzählt Madeline Olivia von ihrer und Milos Kindheit. Madeline fragt Olivia, ob sie auch Geschwister hat, worauf Olivia antwortet, dass ihre Schwester Rachel bei der Geburt ihrer Tochter Ella starb. Olivia und Charlie wollen sich an den Ort begeben, an dem Milo sein könnte, doch Astrid Farnsworth meint, dass Milo jeden ihrer Schritte vorhersieht und man so unmöglich sagen kann, ob es sinnvoll wäre, zu ihm zu fahren oder nicht. die Beiden entschließen sich doch zu Milo zu fahren. Milo beobachtet die Beiden bei ihrem Eintreffen. Er sieht voraus, dass Olivia bei seiner Verfolgung auf einem Industriegelände zu einem Inhalator greifen wird und dabei von herabfallenden Steinen von einem Gabelstapler erschlagen wird. Er ergreift also nun die Flucht und Olivia verfolgt ihn. Sie greift aber nicht vorschriftsmäßig zum Inhalator und kann so den Steinen ausweichen. Milo ist entsetzt und Olivia hat ihn schon fast eingeholt. Dann bekommt sie jedoch keine Luft mehr und dort zu ersticken. Als Charlie dazukommt, will Milo flüchten, doch Charlie schießt ihm ins Bein. Er reicht Olivia einen Inhalator und rettet sie somit. Milo wird festgenommen und Olivia von Sanitätern versorgt. Charlie ist wütend, dass sich Olivia nicht an das Gefahrstoffprotokoll gehalten hat. Olivia meint, sie habe es einfach vergessen. Im Hauptquartier der Fringe-Division besucht Madeline ihren Bruder. Dessen Gedanken können aber nur noch von einem Computer verstanden werden und er nimt seine Umwelt nicht mehr wahr. Auf Liberty-Island besucht Walternativ Brandon Fayette in dessen Labor. Brandon bereitet die Cortexiphan-Versuche vor und fragt den Minister, ob er es nicht vermisse, Wissenschaftler zu sein. Walter meint jedoch, immer noch ein Wissenschaftler zu sein. Olivias Freund Frank Stanton muss als Epidemologe nach Nord-Texas reisen, da dort eine neue Pocken-Epidemie ausgebrochen ist. Olivia hat ihm erzählt, Peter gesehen zu haben. Frank verabschiedet sich bei Olivia. Kaum hat er das Schlafzimmer verlassen, steht auf einmal Peter vor Olivia. Olivia weiß, dass er nur eine Einbildung ist. Er erzählt Olivia, dass sie sich heut nicht an das Gefahrstoffprotokoll gehalten hatte, da sie es gar nicht kannte. Sie stammt von der anderen Seite und muss dorthin zurückkehren. Zum Abschied küsst Peter Olivia. Zitate Bildergalerie Milo 3.jpg|Walter und Broyles reden über Olivia Milo 4.jpg|Charlie am Unfallort Milo 5.jpg|Lincoln in der Hochdruckkammer Milo 6.jpg|Charlie testet Olivia Milo 8.jpg|Milos Gedanken Milo 7.jpg|Olivia nimmt Milo fest Milo 9.jpg|Peter küsst Olivia Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 3 Kategorie:Vorlage fehlt